perfidyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheetahs
Cheetahs are one of the species that play a role in Perfidy. Information Range Cheetah's once roamed all of the Paradise Isle except the Northern Mountains , but nowadays are mostly restricted to living in the Southern Steppe Fields. Behavior Cheetahs are open-minded and friendly Eses who like to try new things, but do also hold on tightly to traditions. They're real settlers, that prefer just to stay in one place and live in a house with a family. They like to try new things and make friends. Abilities Cheetahs can bite, kick, and use their paws and claws to defend themselves or hunt. They are known for their extreme speed, and are the fastest land animals to exist. Lifestyle Though originally a solitary species, cheetahs have adjusted well to modern Ese society and like to live in a closely knit community. They may still have some of their solitary nature left, because they can single themselves out at times, but in general they'll try and stay in contact with others a lot. It's usual for cheetahs to live together in small friend groups or in families. These families can be big and extended, but some prefer to start over and start a new family in a new house, away from the rest. Cheetahs are grown up by the time they're about eighteen years old. Young adults will mostly stay with their family, but some might still desire to leave. Diet Originally only carnivorous, these Eses learned to adapt to modern times and later became omnivorous. History In the olden days, cheetahs were mostly solitary animals. The young lived with their mothers for a while, but once they grew up they disperses, looking for new places and mates. As times changed and Eses started to live together, cheetahs at first had some trouble adjusting, but slowly but surely they started to learn to settle in one place with the rest of the community. Now living in one spot, families didn't break up and started to live together. Appearance General Cheetahs are felines with long legs, a sleek body built for agility and speed, tall tails, round ears and short muzzles. Cubs have a defined mane that runs from their forehead to between their shoulders. These mane vanish as the cub reaches adulthood. Fur colors Each cheetah will have a sandy-brown coat, with no exceptions to this rule. They can have slightly darker or paler markings, also of a brown color. They will always have a stripe that runs from their eye to the corner of their mouth, which makes it look like they cry, and markings on their tail. Some have no spots at all, some have spots on select areas, and others are covered all over their body with them. Melanism can occur, which causes the cheetah to take on the fenotype called "king cheetah", which gives them markings that connect the dots on their body, causing them to look like they have stripes and thick spots. Eye color Cheetahs can have either amberish-yellow eyes, golden brown eyes, or any color in between these two. Significant cheetahs * Simmi * Farelo * Ayvas * Ryunio * Mid * Foycen * Agrarr Category:Species Category:Eses